Innocent
by Bugnuks And Crossbows
Summary: [AU] Omi spent most of his life dedicated to his profession and lack of love for the world. Can a few problems, and pushes in the right direction be enough to open his heart? Heed the rating. [Preview]


**Authoress:** Die Gleibten Kreuz/ Bugnuks And Crossbows [Amy] [Special thanks to Riisha for help with this! Couldn't a done it without you, onee-san!]  
**Title:** Innocent  
**Anime:** Weiß Kreuz  
**Type: **AU  
**Spoilers:** None, this is totally AU without a connection to the actual Weiß Plot.  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Rated for rape, sexual abuse, yaoi, violence, prostitution, and other such content. Read at your own risk.  
**Pairings:** Various/O, K/O  
**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious I don't own any WK charas, if I do own anyone/thing in this story, I'd appreciate being told if you're inclined to borrow them/it.  
  
This is an introduction to this story, although I have a feeling I might even get in trouble for posting this here... Sweatdrop However... Once the entire thing is complete, I'll post it on Slash Fiction... ;] so you're all very welcome to come check it out there, my user name is Die Gliebten Kreuz. I call this fic my baby... I've had a lot of problems recently, and this story has really helped me out- by writing it that is. I'd really love to know what people think of it, because this has to be one of my best fics in my opinion.  
  
**Nine Years Ago...  
  
**_No one could have expected it, in fact, only one person knew about it who wasn't involved-At the time anyway.  
_Tsukiyono Omi walked home from school that day, chatting away animatedly with his friends. With dark blonde hair and large, soulful midnight blue eyes, Omi had the attention of most girls in school these days. He always seemed to be breaking up fights and helping people out, listening to their problems and suggesting ways to help, even tutoring them. He was top of his classes, and yet he always had time for everyone else, it seemed he was empathic to an extent. He was flawless, everyone agreed.  
_Maybe that was what contributed to the events of that night...?  
_Omi walked into the house and cheerfully waved to random people; servants, brothers, his father. As he did every day, he walked up the stairs and ran his hand along the turquoise wall as he headed for his room, the only bedroom on the second floor of the five-story mansion.  
His own room was a deep auburn color with a matching plush rug and bedspread. The bed was against the front wall of the house, just below a window that looked over the two acre front yard and the road, somewhere beyond those two acres.  
Against the wall to the left of the door was a large oak desk with pencils of all sorts, a few pens, and other such utensils. The chair, too, was oak in frame, with comfortable dark purple pillows.  
As Omi sat in the chair of his desk and set his homework on it with one hand, his other hand reached out to turn on the CD player/clock that was set to one side of the desktop. The music burst from the speakers with the voice of an English singer, Christian Dianna. Lucky for him he'd been taking classes in an English immersion school and new the language well, so he easily began singing along, knowing the meaning of each word.  
"Your not going to get anywhere if your standing still, you'll never get anywhere when you say things roll downhill, you can't take the cake and say its not your fault, its just not the way the world works. This isn't the top of the world and, this isn't the land of the Gods but keep working hard, you'll get there someday, if you're trying, trying to reach the gold.. Come in!" he called to the door, grabbing a pencil and opening his Math book as his brother stepped into the room.  
"Hey Omi! Makoto and I are going out for the weekend, ok? Incase you wondered where we went, Mako said we should tell you."  
"All right Tanen-nii! See you Monday! Have fun with Kaede and Fei!"  
Tanens face dropped. "Hey, how'd you know...?"  
"When do I not know, Tanen-nii?" Omi grinned at the older blonde.  
"Good point. Well anyways, bye lil' bro!"  
"Bye Nii-san!" Omi waved as Tanen disappeared out the door, then he returned to his homework.  
Minutes turned into hours before Omi closed his books, set them aside and turned off the CD player. He rose from the chair and stretched, his vertebrae rubbing together making a cracking noise, before he walked to the door, turned off the light and headed downstairs for dinner.  
Since Tanen and Makoto were out, it would only be him and his father at dinner tonight. His mother, Kansoo, had died in a helicopter accident while away on a business trip, which became all the worse for the other four. His father pretended not to care, and closed himself off from the rest of his family by staying at work constantly, and locking himself in the study when he was home, and his eldest brother, Tanen, had tried to drown away his sorrow in alcohol. He had recently gotten out of rehabilitation.  
Makoto was the one who kept his head, and helped Omi deal with the loss of his mother, and they both worked hard to get their grades back up to spar. Omi had steadily improved, convinced that the better he did, the happier his mom would be, and it wasn't long until he was the best.  
But his father wouldn't look at or acknowledge him, much less praise him for his good work. This was mostly due to the fact that Omi resembled his mother in looks and attitude-his dedication to his work and organizational skills being the things he inherited from his father.  
He cheerfully greeted the aforementioned father, Ochiru, and sat down, not at all expecting the older man to respond.  
"Good evening to you too, Omi."  
Omis looked up at him in surprise. "Nani..?"  
"I said good evening," the brunette man smiled, though his brown eyes remained dark and empty. "Are you hungry? I cooked myself tonight," he told the blonde.  
"...Why...?"  
A shrug. "I gave the servants a night off tonight, so it's just you and I, Omi, we need to spend some time together, don't you think?"  
Omi smiled brightly and rose from his chair to throw his arms around his fathers' neck. "Really? You mean it?"  
"Hai hai!" Ochiru hugged him back. "You and I, just us, all night!"  
"Arigatou, Pappa! This'll be great!" Omi practically bubbled as he sat back in his seat and began to eat the rice and chicken balls. "This is really good...." he complimented. "You should try some!"  
But Ochiru just smiled at him. "I'm not really hungry, but don't let that stop you."  
Omi smiled brightly in return, and quickly finished his meal. Afterwards, the two of them played a couple games of cards, which frustrated Omi to no end, because his focus kept disappearing, and he was having trouble thinking straight.  
_The events became a nightmare, and Omi knew he'd never sleep well again..._  
"Tired?"  
"Hai, Pappa." Omi mumbled absently.  
"C'mon then, lets get you to bed," Ochiru assisted Omi in standing, and walking upstairs. The brunette opened the door and Omi stepped in, instantly falling to the floor from a dizzy spell. Again his father helped him stand, and walk to the bed, closing and locking the door behind him.  
Eventually, he helped undress the little blonde, as well, completely, but Omi was too out of it to realize it, until much, much too late. Before the boy could think, his father was on him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, and spreading his legs apart with a knee and his other hand. Omi merely pulled weakly at his hands, struggling against the drug to figure out what was going on.  
Soon all visual focus was lost in a sharp, searing pain that threatened to rip him apart, causing him to scream loudly in pain. A mere pin prick to the pain that the rest of him was feeling ran across his face as his father slapped him.  
"Shut up, boy!" he demanded, as he pulled out, and forced himself back into the blood slicked opening of the tearful little nine year old.  
Once the man was finished, he left the room for the shower, leaving Omi, in pain, bleeding and still drugged, on his bed, without even the ability to move. A little later, one of the maids came in to help clean him up, and calm him down. Once the drugs wore off, Omi and the girl sat together, her murmuring reassuring words and petting his hair, him sobbing into her shoulder.  
This continued, every time his brothers went out, the servants were dismissed for the day, and Ochiru would take his son. Everyday this happened, the one maid would be there to sit and keep him company. He never told his brothers, afraid of what they might do, but it was having an obvious affect on him. Everyone who knew him knew something was wrong.  
His smile was a ghost of his former bright cheery smile. He flinched at any sort of contact to himself. He avoided his friends and teachers. He only spoke when he was spoken to directly, and never answered any questions as to what was wrong.  
And for months this continued. Finally, Nuriko, the young maid whom Omi had now made friends with, couldn't take it anymore.  
"...Stand up for yourself," she told him, after yet another night of horror. By this time, Omi was past crying every time it happened. He just wanted company.  
"What?" Omi blinked up at her from his place on the bed.  
"You heard me, stand up for yourself! You can't let him keep taking advantage of you! Fight back! Run away! Tell your brothers! Do _something_! Just don't let him keep hurting you like this... I hate it when he does, because there's nothing I can do."  
"I... can't..." Omi whispered softly. "It just... doesn't matter any-"  
"Don't you _dare_ give me that, Tsukiyono Omi! He's ruining your life, and you're _letting_ him! Stop him, god Damnit! Somehow! ...Please. If not for yourself, do it for me." Nuriko sighed, and shook her head, then left the room.  
The next night, his brothers went out again, and his father returned. Just as his father had finished, as Omi lay limply, biting his lip, eyes closed against things he didn't want to see, he heard his father whisper into his ear something that caused him to shudder.  
"Aren't you going to stop me? Hm? Follow your little dead friends' advice?"  
Omis eyes instantly opened and he looked up at the man sneering above him. "Y-you......... You didn't!"  
"She's not the first..." Ochiru informed him, zipping up his jeans.  
As Omi watched, horrified, Ochiru left the room. He sat up for hours waiting for Nuriko to come, but she didn't. For hours, days, weeks... she didn't return. Finally, in her memory, Omi promised to get revenge.  
It was a Friday, and he knew his brothers were going out for the night, so he planned. He slipped a dagger under his pillow, and then sat on his bed, naked, waiting for his father to arrive. When the older man showed up, he mutely lay down, as he'd grown into the habit of doing, and looked off to the side, towards the window, and away from the stripping man.  
The bed declined a bit as Ochiru climbed onto it, then moved closer to Omi, spreading his legs without any resistance. Still Omi quietly looked at the wall. Without stretching, or lube, the man plunged into the blonde, drawing a whimper from the boy. Pulling in and out gleefully, he leaned over and bit at Omis exposed neck, causing the boy to whimper again as Ochirus teeth drew blood.  
When he was sure that his father was completely absorbed in what he was doing, he slipped his hand carefully under his pillow, then, in a quick instant, taking only seconds to find his target, the arm flashed up, and down again, into Ochirus back, and the cold place only known as his heart.  
The man was dead almost instantly, and Omi pulled the knife back out, then moved the deceased body off his own, and pulled the man carefully out of him, so as to not injure himself further.  
He went, then, and wiped the blood off the dagger, onto his fathers' clothes, and packed a few bags, sheathing the little dagger, and packing it as well. It took him three loads to carry his stuff downstairs, and load it into the Miata that his father used to own. He quickly started the car, and headed off. His older brothers used to brag how they could drive so well, and they had shown him. Much to their dismay, he had learned quiet well from them, of course, being able to drive didn't help the fact that he couldn't see over the dash.  
  
That's the entirety of the preview... The beginning isn't as good as the parts I'm working on now... And as always, I love reviews, and feedback for this would be especially nice. Because of the content of this story... This is all I will be posting on FF.N... Even this might be pushing it....


End file.
